


Dude, Fedora Dude

by ThingsILikeToDo



Category: Limitless (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mind Reading, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThingsILikeToDo/pseuds/ThingsILikeToDo
Summary: Brian 'accidentally' takes two NZT pills and gains a fun side effect.Set after season one.This is my first fanfic ever so any kind of feedback would be most welcome. Also please note me of any mistakes or errors in grammar.





	Dude, Fedora Dude

Oh, what a beautiful morning! It’s not sunny per se, but it’s not raining either so that counts as a win. Also it is Brian’s day off, finally, eventually and fricking at last, exclamation point! And the best thing is, he hadn't even had to fake being sick this time. ”Great job Brian, take a day off, you've earned it.” And those had been Naz’s actual words. 

Well he had earned it. After the latest mission of the ”secret squad”, or the Bruntouchables as Brian obviously calls it, he should have earned a whole week off. It had been a totally chaotic case involving one rabid rabbit unleashed in the CJC (don’t ask), four days of camping in the middle of the woods in a tiny tent crammed with all Mike, Ike, Boyle and himself, and a bunch of some seriously deranged criminals. He should get a whole month off actually, if he thinks back to the camping episode, which he does not. The worst of it having been one awkward, desperately hidden boner, regards to one adorable, sleep cuddling Ike pressing against him in the wee hours of morning while everyone else were asleep except for him and his treacherous manhood. Nope, not thinking about that today, or ever again. Today he will not think about anything at all. He has a Netflix and chill date with Sinbad.

Brian gets as far, as Tony Starks epic escape from the Afghan cave, on his Marvel marathon, when his mind starts to wander. He hasn't lit the bong yet and quite frankly doesn't even want to, sorry Sinbad. He doesn't really want a day off from work, just from the people he works with. Not that he doesn’t absolutely love and adore each and everyone of his coworkers, his Bruntouchables, but he needs some space, and it has nothing to do with the camping episode. It has nothing to do with anyone with big sky blue eyes or a name that rhymes with Mike. And it most definitely has nothing to do with the fact that he might love and adore one of his teammates a bit more than the rest. Wait what, no, he doesn't love Ike. Well he does, but not like that. He's not in love with Ike. Ike’s just a really attractive, really good looking, really nice guy that also happens to be his really good friend and he is not going to jeopardize that friendship because of a sudden sexual identity crisis. Well it’s not actually a sudden sexual identity crisis, he has known about his own bisexuality for ages, but it’s Ike. Ike’s not gay, he’s probably still pining over Rachel, Brian’s sister for gods sakes. Christ, he needs to get out of the house. He needs a crime to solve and some NZT to solve it on, too bad he’s private stash does not exist anymore. He pulls on his jacket, grabs his keys and slams the door.

 

 

 

It is such a stupid idea, Brian knows it is, but he just really really needs the high of a solved crime. He has had a rough couple of moths: Piper left and then completely disappeared from the face of the earth again, they still haven’t figured out what to make of senator Morra, and now he might be falling for his friend slash coworker. A friend and coworker who also happens to be male, and straight and possibly hoping to date another Finch, a female Finch, not him. So sue him for having stupid ideas in the wake of his need for some NZT. He pops the pill in his mouth. A pill he just bought from a seriously sketchy dealer, called Weasel or something, in the back of a seriously sketchy and smelly alleyway. As he waits for the pill to kick in he wanders to buy a coffee from Starbucks. There’s a long line and it takes him almost twenty minutes to get back out on the street with his caramel frappe. Fifteen minutes after that, when he finishes his coffee on a park bench, the pill still hasn’t kicked. Crap. A phony pill, and he even payed forty-five dollars for it. 

Brian could try and track down the phony dealer, but he thinks better of it and decides to just give up on the solo crime fighting spree. Slowly he starts to walk back towards home when his phone rings. It’s Rebecca. 

”Hey Brian I’m sorry, I know it’s your first day off in ages, but where are you now and is there any chance you could swing by the CJC? I could really use your help. It’s the money forging case. I finally got a new lead on the Bratva operating it and want to check it out now.”

Oh, so the Russian Mafia, hell yeah he wants to check that out too.

”I’m in the neighborhood, be there in ten!”

 

 

 

Twelve minutes later he's in H.Q! Ike throws a pill at him and he catches it on his tongue and swallows it. 

It kicks in immediately. 

What? It always takes a couple of minutes… except for this time. Why does it kick in so fast? Unless it is not the pill Ike threw that’s kicking, but instead the one he took before. No, theres no way. He took that one almost an hour ago. There’s no way it only just now started affecting him, right? It was a phony pill. Right? RIGHT!? Unless it wasn't phony, just slow, and now Brian is about to be under the influence of two NZT pills. 

This is bad. This is really really bad. He has never been on two pills at the same time. What if he overdoses. What will an NZT overdose be like? He needs to tell them. Rebecca will be so mad. They will all be so mad.

”Brian are you listening? We need to get going if we’re going to interview all three possible witnesses before lunch.” Rebecca nudges him towards the door.

”Yeah yeah, well go to…” he rewinds his memory back to the moment when Rebecca described him the three Russian men, ”…Red hook first, Orlov is staying there at the Comfort inn.” 

The second pill should be affecting him now too, but he feels fine. Maybe nothing will happen. Maybe the first pill just wasn't that strong. Unless he starts feeling weird nobody needs to know.

”I hate it when you do that rewinding thing.” Rebecca states as they march out of the bureau.

 

 

 

They confront Mr. Orlov at the Comfort inn. He knows nothing. 

They move on to Mr. Fedorov in Soho. Fedorov gets bristled after Brian suggests he wear a fedora as a trade mark. Maybe hats aren't his thing. 

_Hats are not my thing, ruins the hair do._

”You have a buzzcut for gods sakes.” Brian snorts.

Fedorow looks at him startled. 

Rebecca looks between them slightly confused, ”Thank you Mr. Fedorow and I’m sorry on the behalf of my partner. We’ll be taking our leave. Call us if anything comes in mind.” She hands him an FBI calling card. 

Oh come on, like it wasn't funny, Brian thinks. 

 

 

 

They move on to a penthouse at Turtle bay that belongs to a Mr. Kaverin.

”Hello friend!” Brian cheers as soon as they are in the apartment. 

Rebecca raises her eyebrows at him. 

”His name, Kaveri, means a friend in Finnish.” Brian explains cheerily. ”What? I thought I should learn some after that Finnish sniper.”

Rebecca just shakes her head and moves past him to question Mr. Kaverin. They talk to him for half an hour and Brian has a feeling that the man knows more than he is letting them in on, but he's a hard one to crack. 

_You won’t get a thing out of me. I can not be outsmarted, not today, lucky I took the pill._

”Wait what? You’re on NZT!?” Brian exclaims. ”Why would you tell us that? You do know that we can take you in for 72 hours even if we don’t find anything to charge you with. The pill will wear out and we will question you again. See if you can’t be outsmarted then.” 

Kaverin looks so alarmed Brian’s afraid his face might freeze that way. ”I don’t know what you are talking about.”

”He’s on NZT?” Rebecca asks, like she didn't hear it herself.

”What? Yes, he just told us!” Brian exclaims.

_Oh no, is he hallucinating? Is he having side effects again? I thought that that girl Piper took care of those._

Brian hears Rebecca’s voice and sees her worried face, but her lips are not moving. How can he hear her if her lips are not moving. 

Is he… it can't be. It is. He's hearing her thoughts. Just like he heard Kaverin’s thoughts a moment before. Is this the side effect of taking too much NZT? If it is… it’s fricking awesome!

”Brian?” Rebecca’s lips move this time.

”Yeah Rebecca, he’s on NZT, I thought it was obvious from his body language.” Brian explains away quickly. ”We can take him in.”

 

 

 

Back at the bureau he goes strait into tormenting people. His first victim is Boyle, obviously. 

”Sooo Boyle,” Brian starts as he sits against the desk at the cubicle ”marry, shag, kill: Naz, Rebecca and Denise?”

”Who’s Denise?” Boyle asks without lifting his gaze from the computer screen.

”The girl at the desk, you know, she has a cat.”

”Go away Brian.” Is all Boyle replies but Brian tries and strains his hearing to the limit and there it is, Boyle’s inner monologue, as clear as day.

_So her name is Denise, I’ve been wondering about that, how awkward, it has been like two years and I never knew. This is the file I need to send onwards. So hungry… thirty more minutes and then it’s pizza o’clock, hell yeah!_

What, nothing about the marry, shag, kill? How boring. 

”I’ll go away if you answer the question Boyle.” Brian sing songs.

”Fine, I kill you thrice.”

”What!? No, I wasn’t an option. Sides, if I was, you could only kill me once.”

”I’d kill you. The end. Now go away Brian.”

_Twenty-seven minutes then it’s pizza o’clock. Pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza…_

”Oh my god, fine! Brian is leaving.” Brian rolls his eyes. 

Boy, must Boyle be hungry he thinks as he pushes himself off the table and strides away. 

 

 

 

He’s actually pretty hungry too so he goes to the break room to steal some of Rebecca’s lasagna again and listens to Jennifer (from HR) and Denise gossip about something. Then he hears both of them think about something, but it’s pretty boring so he just tunes it all out after a moment while he waits for the microwave to beep. That’s when Mike and Ike walk in for their lunch break.

”Hola Mike, Ike.” Brian greets as he grabs the plate from the microwave.

”It’s Darryl,” Mike grunts ”and is that Rebecca’s lasagna?”

”Yes, but I left her some of it.” 

Mike stares at him murderously. 

”Come on, I was hungry and I wasn’t supposed to come to work today so I didn't exactly get to pack myself lunch.” Brian whines.

Mike just breathes out slowly then passes to the fridge.

_He's like a damn puppy. Can anyone stay mad at that? Annoying._

Ike just snorts and pours himself some coffee.

_Cute._

Did Ian just think he was cute? Brian is shook. He’s not cute. He's very manly. Manly and strong and brave. He has a beard. Beards are not cute. He scowls at his plate and starts to eat. Soon Mike and Ike sit next to him with their lunches and they all dine for a while in a comfortable silence. When he's done, Brian rises from the table to put his dishes into the washing machine. His fork slips from his plate clinking to the ground. As he bends over to reach it he hears Ike.

_Yep, definitely a ten. Damn that’s a nice ass._

Brian feels his whole face heat up in an instant. Does Ike think he has a nice ass? Nope, there is no way. Oh, how he wishes it would be his ass Ike’s marveling over, but it must be stupid Jennifer’s. Jennifer, who has also risen from the table, is reaching for a mug from the cupboard. Jennifer is not actually stupid, she seems really bright, but if Ike thinks her ass is ’definitely a ten’, Brian will hate her until the end of time. He throws the fork in the washer with maybe a bit too much force and then strides fast out of the break room. 

He doesn’t get far though before Ike catches up with him.

”Brian are you okay?” 

”What, yeah, I’m good. You didn’t finish your lunch.” Brian mutters.

”Are you sure your okay? Rebecca told us you acted a bit odd before and now you look like your burning up. Do you have a fever or something?”

_Is he hiding things again? Did the vaccine stop working after all? God, Brian if your not okay I swear I will punch you in the face._

Brian can't help snorting a bit. Sure, if he wasn’t feeling well the most helpful thing to do would be to punch him in the face. ”Seriously, I’m good. I don't have a fever. I’m perfectly healthy. Now go finish your lunch Ike.”

_It’s Jason._

Ike gives him one last searching look before turning back towards the break room sighing. Brian had no idea they were all this worried about him. He smiles to himself, he has good friends.

 

 

 

Later his in the HQ! again, finishing a report Naz wants him to write about the case that included the camping episode, which he has tried postponing till now. Of course it makes him think about sleep cuddling Ike again. The way he had nuzzled against the back of Brian’s neck and wrapped his arms around him. Brian groans out loud. He really needs a day off to clear his head of this crap. Instead what he gets is a stupid mind reading side effect, thanks to which he now has a loop of Ike’s breathy voice going, ’damn that’s a nice ass’ in his head, over and over again. He leans his head back and groans again at the sealing.

_Fuck, that’s hot._

It’s Ike. Mike and Ike are back from lunch. What’s hot? And why does Ike have to sound so god damn lustful in his thoughts all the time. It’s driving him insane.

”What are you groaning about? Have you finished the report?” Mike inquires and drops a stack of new case files in front of Brian.

Ike closes one he was reading while walking and adds it on top.

”I have…” Brian starts as he swiftly adds a couple more sentences and hits send, ”…now.”

”Did you title your case report as Into the wild by Brian Finch?” Mike’s leaning over to look at the computer screen.

_If he answers: ’I did it for the lulz’, I swear to god._

Brian can't resist. ”Yep, I did it for the lulz.” 

Mike looks like he’s about to have an aneurysm and Brian can't help a giggle from escaping. 

Ike face palms, but Brian can see him smile behind his hand.

_Adorable._

That was definitely directed at him! Ike thinks his adorable! That’s so much better than cute. Brian can’t stop smiling and feels a blush creeping on his face again. Quick, he has to distract them or they'll get worried about him again.

”Mike! Marry, shag, kill: Naz, Rebecca and Denise. Go.” 

”What? No.” Mike shudders.

_Denise is kind of hot._

Brian smirks. ”Come on Mike.”

”No.”

_Defenitely shag Denise._

Oh Mike, you dog, Brian thinks. ”Fine. What about you Ike?”

Ike just looks unimpressed.

_It’s Jason._

”Fine, be like that. Ugh, you guys are so boring.” Brian states as he starts looking through the new case files.

_I’d shag you. So fucking hard. See if you thought I was boring then. I’d make you cum so hard you'd scream my name. My actual name._

Brian drops the files.

Mike and Ike look at him startled. Brian can’t move. He’s completely frozen and staring at Ike and feels that his face is positively burning again. Well fuck. He didn’t see that one coming.

”Brian!? What’s wrong, seriously?” Ike’s moving towards him.

_I knew it, the vaccine stopped working. Oh no, please no, what can I do to help him…_

”You need to tell us so that we can help.” Mike has also moved closer.

_Is he having side effects? What can we do? How do we help…_

Brian gapes for a moment, then blurts it all out. 

”I took an NZT-pill in the morning that I bought from a creepy dealer and I thought it was a phony pill ’cause it took ages to start working but then it did start working just as I took the one you guys gave me and now I’m on two NZT-pills and I guess the overdosage had some weird side effect cause now I can hear everybody’s thoughts.”

”What?” Says Mike.

”What?” Says Ike.

”yeah.” Says Brian weakly.

_Seriously? Thinks Mike._

_Oh no. Thinks Ike._

”Yeah.” Says Brian again.

Ike looks horrified and a tad nauseous.

 _Oh no. Oh fuck. He heard what I was thinking? Seriously?_  
_Then he probably heard me in the break room too and that’s why he left so fast. He knows I want to… fuck he can hear me now too… Shit. I’m so sorry Brian…_

”No! Don’t be, please, I want…” Brian starts but stops quickly. Mike’s in the room and doesn't have a clue on what’s going on. He wants so bad to just kiss Ike, but they should probably talk first.

_He wants what? What does he want? Oh god, please don’t hate me._

It sounds so desperate it breaks Brian’s heart. He can’t help himself, he just surges up, grabs Ike’s face and kisses him hard. 

”I could never.” He breathes against his lips.

At first Ike stands stock-still in the embrace but then the tenseness melts away and he wraps his arms around Brian and answers the kiss.  
_Oh god, I think I’m in love with him. Shit he can hear…_

”Me too.” Brian smiles in the kiss.

”Well that escalated quickly.” Mike mutters and swiftly clears himself out of the room.  
_I fucking knew they were into each other. Hope they leave the bureau before they start fucking._

Brian laughs. 

”Hey Jason, you wanna go out with me?”

_Hell yeah!!!_

”You called me Jason.”


End file.
